Romeo and Juliet
Red is excited to sleep over with Whyatt and Hayzel, but her mother refuses to let her go. Red thinks it's unfair, so the super readers meet Juliet Capulet, whose parents won't let her attend Romeo Montague's birthday party. Super Why and friends then guide Juliet to the solution. Red, too, would solve her problem. Summary Whyatt shows up on the bookshelf and leads the viewer into Storybrook Village, joining Hayzel and puppy. Whyatt announces that Red is sleeping over at their house tonight. Suddenly, they get a call from Red. Whyatt, Hayzel, and puppy suddenly head over to Red's home to pick her up. Along the way, they wave to Little Boy Blue and Jill at the playground. The three friends suddenly meet Red at her place. Red was playing on her phone with her red duffel bag laying besides her feet. Whyatt and Hayzel greet Red, who immediately shows them her new sleeping bag, which she got from her grandmother. Whyatt and Hayzel compliment on it. At the moment, Red's mother approaches her mailbox. Red then tells Whyatt and Hayzel she needs to ask her mom first. She skates over to her mom, greets her, and asks her to sleep over at the Beanstalk house. Unfortunately, Red's mom told Red she could not sleep over because she was not responsible enough. Red reluctantly skates back to Whyatt, Hayzel, and puppy as her mom goes inside her house with her envelope in her hand. Red tells her friends she could not sleep over because of her irresponsibilities. Whyatt and Hayzel call all the Super Readers to the book club. Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database and Red takes the stand. Red states that she was excited to sleep over at Whyatt and Hayzel's house, but her mother won't let her go because she didn't think Red was responsible enough. Moreover, Red didn't think she did anything wrong. Princess Pea suddenly walks over to the bookshelf to magically bring down "Romeo and Juliet". Whyatt and Hayzel eventually find out they need six super letters to solve Red's problem. The transformation sequence follows: Pig becomes Alpha Pig, Red becomes Wonder Red, Princess Pea becomes Princess Presto, Hayzel becomes HayBrite, Whyatt becomes Super Why, and puppy becomes Woofster. The Super Readers suddenly fly into "Romeo and Juliet" via their whyflyers. Super Why eventually invites the viewer to read three sentences with him describing how Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague are good friends. Juliet is excited to go to Romeo's birthday party, but her parents won't allow her to go. HayBrite suddenly reveal both Juliet's parents and Red's mom won't allow their children to do certain things. The Super Readers head over to Juliet's house. Juliet opens her door, saying her parents both went out to eat. Juliet wanted to clean the hallways to spare her time, but she had no idea what to use. Wonder Red then comes to the rescue. She asks the viewers to sound out the word "room". Wonder Red expresses her love for "oom" words and, singing her song, replaces "room" with "boom", "gloom", "doom", and "zoom". She ends with "oom", adding an l to it to make it "loom". Wonder Red asks the viewers to sound it out and tests it to see if it will help Juliet clean the hallways. Juliet commented it would sew her dresses, but not clean the hallways. The loom then transforms back into a room. Wonder Red adds a "b" to "room" and invites the viewers to sound out "broom". The room becomes a broom, which Juliet immediately takes to clean the hallways. As Juliet starts sweeping, the super letters "C" and "R" appear. Super Why and HayBrite ask the viewers to identify the letters as Super Why enters them into his super duper computer. Not until Juliet finished cleaning the hallways, she leads the Super Readers to her room. The Super Readers comment on her messy room. Princess Presto suddenly comes to the rescue! She asks the viewers to identify letter sounds as she spells out "clean", automatically picking up Juliet's room. Afterwards, Princess Presto takes a bow. Meanwhile, the super letters "O" and "S" come out from behind Juliet's pillow. Super Why and HayBrite ask the viewers to identify the letters as Super Why enters them into his super duper computer. Wonder Red suggests they find somewhere else in Juliet's house that needs cleaning. The Super Readers suddenly follow Juliet into her kitchen only to find a pile of dirty dishes in her sink. When Princess Presto asks Juliet to wash them, she refuses due to what it says in her story: Juliet's dirty dishes are in the sink. HayBrite then comes to the rescue. She asks the viewers to define a verb and to pick a verb to use in the sentence. The viewers pick the word "spat", yet Juliet says her story no longer makes sense. The viewers try again with the verb "left", only this time Juliet's sentence makes sense. Alpha Pig and Wonder Red beg Juliet to wash the dishes. However, Juliet's story still prevents her from doing so: Juliet left the dirty dishes in the sink. Super Why then comes to the rescue. Super Why attempts to change the word "left" with "broke", "washed", or "ignored". The viewers selected ignored. Super Why asks them to read the word before zapping it into the sentence. Not until Super Why reads the fourth story sentence, Juliet complains she still had to leave the dishes alone. The viewers tried again by selecting "washed". Super Why asks the viewers to read the word before inserting it into the sentence. Only this time Juliet could clean the dishes. Thereafter, Juliet's parents come home. Juliet told them she cleaned the hallways, her room, and the dishes. Lady Capulet then allowed her daughter to attend Romeo's party. Juliet then waves goodbye to her parents as the Super Readers follow her to Romeo's house. Juliet knocks on the Montagues' door to knock out the super letters "H" and "E". Super Why and HayBrite ask the viewers to identify the letters as Super Why enters them into his super duper computer, spelling "CHORES". Once Romeo opened his door, he was surprised to see Juliet. Juliet then told Romeo she did some chores at home, changing her parents' minds. As Romeo and Juliet hug each other, Juliet asks the Super Readers whether they're excited for her to attend Romeo's party. Woofster replied he was very excited. The Super Readers eventually say goodbye to Romeo and Juliet as they both enter Romeo's house. The Super Readers hop back into their whyflyers and return to the book club. They transform back into their normal forms and head back to the super duper computer. Hayzel asks the super duper computer to spell out the super story answer. As it does so, Whyatt and Hayzel invite the viewers to identify the letters with them. Fireworks exploded as the word "CHORES" showed up on the screen. Whyatt asked why. Pig said it was because Juliet was allowed to go to Romeo's party after telling her parents she cleaned her hallways, bedroom, and dishes. Red returns to the stand and restates her question: "how do I convince my mom to let me sleep over at Whyatt and Hayzel's house?" Everyone else chanted the answer: chores. Red suggests she could find places at her home that need work. Red returns home. She enters her bedroom and picks it up. Afterward, she realizes she forgot to feed her puppy, so she heads outside to give her puppy dinner. Red suddenly returns inside to look at her living room. She sees her skateboard, which belongs in her bedroom. Meanwhile, Red returns her skateboard to her room. Red decides to ask her mother once more, so she meets her mom in the kitchen. Her mom was stirring pasta. Red tells her mom she cleaned her room, fed her puppy, and removed her skateboard from their living room. Red's mom told her daughter she was proud of her. Red asks her if she could sleep over at the Beanstalk household once again. Only this time Red's mom says yes. Red says goodbye to her mom and kisses her on the cheek. Red exits out of her house with her duffel bag to meet Whyatt and Hayzel. She tells them she could sleep over. Whyatt and Hayzel finally declare the day to be saved. Learning goals To learn the value of responsibilities. Children will rhyme with -oom words, spell "clean", identify verbs, and use the power to read to change the story. Trivia * This is the fifteenth episode of season 4. * This is the only episode featuring a piece by William Shakespeare. * The super story answer is "chores".